Stardust: the boy, the star and the beginning
by AnaWayne
Summary: Instead of his awful relatives, Harry is raised by a caring and kind witch. A star is on Earth, and it's power is desired by many. With the secrets of his mother, the mysteries of his best friend and enemies that are just waiting for a mistake, will Harry make it through his school life? No romantic parings yet; Slytherin!Powerful!Harry;
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone!_

 _ _I know that you probably find a lot of grammar and l_ anguag _e mistakes, and I'm very sorry for this. But I'm Brazilian and it is the first time that I pen a story in English.__

 _I hope you might like this story._

 _AnaWayne_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Once in a while, he would look at the window and watch the other children playing in the garden in the sun of October, while he was, again, stuck in his room. The view of the window still allowed him to see street, where he could see people passing by, indifferent to the orphanage and it's kids. Most of the kids there were there for the very beginning of their lives, but to him was only his second year. He was five years old when the crystal bowls of his Aunt Petunia had broken without nothing, he remember begin angry and sad at that time, but he have done nothing while his Uncle Vernon was punishing him for something that Dudley have done and blame on Harry. He had heard the screams and the yelling, calling him a freak and an abomination, before he goes to sleep in the tiny bed of the cupboard that he had once live. Three days later Vernon and Petunia had put him on the car and drive to the Harlan Roberts Orphanage.

 _"_ _We can't take care of him."_ Said Uncle Vernon, with false resignation. _"We already have our son, and we don't have enough money to afford such charge."_

 _"_ _But he is the son of your only sister, right Mrs. Dursley, are you sure you want to put him to adoption?"_ Ask the gentle lady of the orphanage, Mrs. Lucas. _"There are not any one of his parents family that would take he in?"_

 _"_ _Unfortunately, not!"_ Was the answer of Aunt Petunia. _"From Lillian's husband's side there wasn't one, James was the a only child and his family have already passed away. And from my side there was my aunt, but she is very ill and lives on a Rest Home in Bath, so she also can't take Harry in."_ Explain the woman.

Mrs. Lucas was still dissatisfied with the strange Lady answer, but even so she takes the history and let them go. Since that day, Harry didn't really know how to feel. If on one hand now he receive a better treatment from others, on the other he was completely alone now. The two years that he have passed there was different, but still, lonely. He sighs and quietly looks down to his book, while wishing that one day he would, like the Ugly Duckling, find a family for his own.

* * *

She walked into the room. It was dirty and kind of old, the mobile was covered with white old linen, and the wallpaper was musty. She takes her hand to her nose, the strong musty smell bothered it. Looking around she search for something, and finds it. The only thing that wasn't under a linen. It was wood box, with figures crafts on it. The woman takes the box in her hands and blows the dust, revealing the rich details of its craft. She opens it, slowly, and finds what she was looking for: a letter.

 _My most dear niece,_

 _If you are reading this letter, it means that I am dead. For all the crimes that I have commit in my life, the only one that I regret was to separate mother to daughter. But as you see, Cora was not a reasonable woman, and as you and Regina were already in such a danger that I could not afford to see the younger sister of yours in the same situation. Not that little baby._

 _For this crime, such as others, I'm already paying in hell. I know that Cora had once rejected you, for a selfish reason at all, however in the end, she have always loved you and both of your sisters, even when she was a part of you. Believe in me, when I said, that once the curse have been break and our family was safe, I spend the rest of my life looking for her, and I finally have find her. But it's not a reason to celebrate._

 _In one hand I have think in the best interest of Lillian, yet I have failed in keep her safe. I had made a mistake. When I had take Lillian of Cora, I have also find her a loving and caring family, the Evans. I learned that she had grow in a beautiful woman such as you, as Cora and as Regina, but she had also grow as a witch. This way she had gone to a Witchcraft school well-known in this land: Hogwarts, the magic world in this land was threat by a dark figure of a wizard once known as Voldemort. This dark wizard have threat people that don't posses magic, — in this world know as muggles — and murdered muggle-born wizards, and the wizards that have defended them._

 _However, the Evans were muggles, and because of my spell, everyone, even the Evans, thought that Lillian was a born-daughter of them. This, along with a prophesy have turned the Dark Lord to her and her husband, James. They were killed in a Halloween Night. Three lives had been gone by that night, but one was saved: Harry James Potter, the son of Lillian and James Potter, a child of pure love, the one for whose Lillian had given her life up._

 _However, I can sense the dark rising again in this world. I don't know if this darkness is the same that have taken Lillian's life, but somehow I know that Harry is going to need you by his side. Let him know the life of his parents, but be there for him. For the daughter that you have lost, and for the boy, whose need a mother figure._

 _For your aunt,_

 _With love,_

 _Cassandra West._

As she slowly sits in a couch a lonely tear slides by her cheek.


	2. Harlan Roberts Orphanage

**Harlan Roberts Orphanage**

 _3 months later…_

He watches with discouragement the joy of the other children of the orphanage with the expectations of the lady that have announced that she wanted to adopt. Harry, on the other hand was not as excited as them. After the fifth family given him up in this past two years, being one of them his own blood, he just give up and accept that he was on his own. All the kids that were considered by the lady were in the living room with them. All dressed in their best outfit, with their best smile, except for him.

"Come on, Harry!" Say a petit young girl trying to cheer Harry up. Clara, was the youngest kid in the room, with the age of 6, she had straight dark hair, hazel eyes and a tanned skin. "You have to be kind and smile, she might like you."

"I have no chance!" Harry says, petted her hair with a sad smile. "She will like you. And take you." The girl smiles back at him and run to the other side of the room to talk a little with other children.

He relax on the couch and look at the window. And sighs.

She was at the office of Mrs. Lucas, hearing the lasts recommendations of the old lady. But her mind could not pay any attention to the lady, not now that she was so close to get the guardianship of the son of her sister. She was also excited and nervous with the perspective of being a mother again. The fear of the failing weighing her shoulder.

"So, are you ready to know the kids?" Ask a happy Mrs. Lucas. She takes a deep breath, putting all her hesitation aside and smiles brightly.

"Yes, I'm ready!"

When the door was open all the children turns to its way, with expectation — even Harry. With Mrs. Lucas, was a young woman, Harry judge something around the late 20's. She had a strawberry blonde curly hair; half of it tied up and half down, falling like a cascade of fire in her back. Her eyes were blue like sky, and her skin was smooth white. She was tall and elegant, and one of the most beautiful woman Harry had ever saw.

For the first time he had actually being excited about this meeting. After all, that woman looks a lots like his deceased mother, that he only had knew for photography. The woman was smiling at them while scanning the room. Harry didn't actually hear anything that Mrs Lucas had told them before sits in a corner to observe the interaction between the woman and the kids. The redhead lady walks to the center of the room, and sits on a armchair while starting a conversation with the kids.

"Mrs. West, what is your profession?" Ask one of them.

"Mine? Well… Actually I'm a lawyer, but I used to be a history and math teacher at a high school near my house. But, what do you like to do?" She questions back.

A smooth conversation has fluid with them. But her eyes, time to time would turn to the boy. Son of her once lost sister. Looking at him, she was slightly wary: the boy was too skinny and silent, and the scar. And the scar in his forehead, she could feel the magic and power in that even at distance. When the hour of collective conversation have finished Mrs. Lucas had put her in a room with a two chairs and a table between them, the room was quite comfortable. To don't raise suspicion, she had enlisted three names from the kids on the living room, so she could talk to them in private. And after the two firsts, was now Harry's time. When Harry enters the room, he was quite shy.

"You don't need to fear me, I don't bite!" She said with humor and watch as his cheeks turns in pink. "Come on, why don't you sit down?" He sits across her, shyly. She smiles at him. "You don't have speak much in the living room, why?"

"You were already entertaining with the others, and you seem to enjoy them, so I…"

"So you thought that I didn't want to know you too?" The boy nod, silently. And she giggles. "Actually you are the one that I really have wanted to meet." The boy frowns. "Do you like here?"

"Mrs. Lucas is kind, but Ms. Young is too rigorous, but fair. The kids are ok, for me"

"But do you like to live here?" The boy deny and she lets a resigned sigh. "They said that strange things happen when you are around!"

"I'm not crazy!" Protest the boy, with a sad look. The sudden fear of being take to a madhouse emerged from nowhere.

"Nor a freak." She puts on a smile. "You are special, in a way that they don't understand." Seeing his frightened look, she takes of the necklace she was wearing and puts on the center of the table, and without moving even one finger the necklace started to float. The frightened look transforms into an amazed one and she smiles.

"You are like me?" He questions as the necklace floats to his way.

"Not quite. I have full control of my power, you don't. Things happen when you are around, it's your doing, but not your fault. Harry, you are a way too young to take control your magic, so it simply happens."

"Magic?"

"Yes, Harry, do you want to learn it? Do you want to get out of here? And mostly important, do you want a family?" The boy frowns again, hesitating. "This is what I am offering you! Do you want it?"

"Yes, I want, Mrs. West!" She lets out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and smiles, brightly and genuine.

"Then, you can stop calling me Mrs. West. If you are not comfortable in calling me mother, you can call me by my given name: Zelena."


	3. A family to call yours

**A family to call yours**

Once the papers and other legal investigation have been done, Zelena had taken Harry for her house. That was, actually in other city, a little one by the sea called Pearl Bay, something about 6 or 7 hours in the road to London. The house itself was actually a quite big one. At least bigger than the Dursley' house at the 4 Privat Drive. The bright red brick walls with the blue roof, along with the Georgian Architecture of the building and the well cared garden formed a beautiful landscape.

"Wow." He had let escape and she giggle.

"I hope you have liked." She said with a smirk and the boy only nods. "Let's go, I think that Wilfred and Jean had made you a snack before the dinner."

As they walk in the house Harry couldn't stop being amazed. The house was rich furnished and all seems too clean for reality. Zelena guide him to a room where he see two people standing there: one man and a woman, both old. At seeing the boy and the woman both only smile.

"Harry, they are Wilfred Coben the butler of this house and his wife, Jean, the cook. Wilfred, Jean, this is my son, Harry Potter-West."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Say shyly and the three adult in the house smiles to him.

While Harry was eating the snack composed by cooks and hot cocoa, Zelena was explaining him some rules of the house. Don't let your things around the house, keep your room organized, don't go out without asking… Things like this. After that she had taken him to his bedroom, and again the boy had got completely amazed.

The bedroom was twice the size of the room that he had charge with Donnald and Jones in the Harlan Roberts Orphanage. The interior design furniture was a mixture of classic and modern. There was, too, two doors, one to his closet and other to his bathroom. The closet was quite big and empty. Zelena was watching at the door, with a smile playing in her lips, while the boy was exploring his new room. But she frowns seeing, again his only bag pack of cloths. Looking at him she could tell you that his cloths were obviously too old and also too big for him. He needs new ones.

"So, do you like it?" She asks sitting on the bed.

"It's just for me?" She nodded and the smile on the boy face turns even brighter.

"I was wondering, what do you think about go shopping tomorrow? Get new clothes, shoes…"

"And magic?"

"Not yet, darling… First we have to set you on a school."

"But I already have a school."

"That's 2 hours to this city in the national road. Would you really like to travel this much every day?" The boy shakes his head while turning pink and she giggles. "Also the school here it's one of the best in the England. I think you will really like it."

"You give classes there?"

"Actually I'm only work with laws."

"I didn't know that a lawyer has so much money!" He murmur, and she smiles.

"Actually we don't. But I have received this house as an inherence of my Aunt Cassandra. It have taken me three months to restore this house completely." She explains, excluding in porpoise the rest of the inherence.

Cassandra West, didn't used to belongs to this world, however, she had stayed here, for her own choice. So, while she was there she used her _ability_ to get enough money for a comfort life. And when she had died, she had left a fortune. Her inherence including not only the manor in Pearl Bay, but also a house in London, three apartments: one in New York, other in Paris and the third in Melbourne, some actions of a large company, jewelries and a plus of a very large amount of money.

"So, what do you think?"

"I would like, if it's not a problem for you Zelena…" He says with a low voice.

"It's not!"

The next day, Zelena and Harry had made their way to the city center. Zelena had not thought twice before buying everything that had fit Harry. They had a good time shopping together, and after they were too tired to shopping more, Zelena had take them to the cine — the first one Harry had been in his seven years of life —, bought popcorn and soda. At the end of the day they had gone to a beautiful building that Harry had discover that was a school.

The headmaster of the Lewis Carroll School, was a young woman, Miss Alana Andrew. And while Zelena was talking about Harry enroll in the next week, first week of February, the boy was playing in the playground of the school. Once it was everything settles Zelena and Harry had driven home. The rest of the week had gone quite well, whit Zelena and Harry adapting themselves in a family life.

* * *

In an isolated castle, the old headmaster of the Hogwarts School, was sitting in his armchair, with a wondering mind. His mind wondering on the events that had happen six years ago. The night the had put Harry in the care of Petunia. He had remember how Lillian's blood spell didn't work when he had give Harry to her sister Petunia. That means that Lillian and Petunia weren't sisters, but if Lillian had known she wouldn't have spend her last force with that spell. Maybe one of them were adopted, or change at birth… He doesn't know.

He also remember when he discovered, a year ago that the Dursleys had put Harry into an adoption center, because his magic. The thought of give Harry to one person of his trust have crossed his mind, but because of the Death Eaters and other dark wizards that had escaped from the justice and were still wondering around the idea had gone. He had then planned that once Harry finally enroll at school, he would manage to make Lupin adopt him.

While he was wondering he didn't perceive his fireplace gets bright and then a figure form in this. Not until he heard a voice behind him.

"So you are Albus Dumbledore..." He turns to his back, look at the woman that had get to his office without ceremony.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." Answers wisely while sizing the woman. And she just smirk.

Dumbledore could tell that she was powerful, after all she had made her way to his office without warming him, but she didn't look evil. Her hair was silver blonde, tied in a complicated hairstyle, and her eyes were light blue, white skin, aristocratic features, median stature and a curvy body. She was dressed in a white long dress with silver details, but what more called his attention was the pendant of her necklace: a big quadrangular moonstone, that in a way shine with power and magic.

"You really don't know me, _Apprentice_?" She asks and he frowns. The title… He look at her with new eyes. She obviously know something.

"Unlike my friend, Mitchell, I had never been in the other world. Nor take part in the lives of its people." She rolled her blue eyes and sigh at seeing his smirk. "Neither had I read that book."

"How did you manage to convince him to give you tutelage?" He shook his head, without knowing how to explain. "Well, anyway it isn't the reason I'm here!"

"You should first tell me your name, miss…"

"You'll discover by yourself. But, I know you are looking after the boy, Harry." Again the frown in the old man face shows that he was paying full attention to her now. "You don't have to. He will be fine."

"What have you done?"

"Don't worry, he is still in his world, however, now he is being protected by someone else."

"Who?"

"You just don't need to worry. No one will know where he is, until he is old enough to come to Hogwarts, and will be well protected by his new family. His real family."

"So I was right, Lillian was not an Evans."

"She never was."


	4. C'est la vie

_Well… First I would like to apologize about my mistakes appointed in the last chapter. And I would also like to ask if anyone could recommend a Beta Reader. Can anyone one? And before you start read the story, I would like to thank every favorite, follow and review! It means much to me._

 _Thank you!_

 _Ana Wayne_

* * *

 **C'est la vie**

 _5 months later…_

The half year had passed quite well. Both of them were now completely adapted to their lives together. Zelena hadn't leaved the law office she worked, but now she was doing her work in her own house, only going to the office when extremely necessary. Harry had got to the Lewis Carroll School, his grades were getting better and now he finally had made friends. Although, Zelena haven't start any magic lessons, he could see that the strange things that used to happen had stop. In the last two months he had grow used to call Zelena "mother" instead of using her given name. And today was the first day of summer vacation.

Quietly, Zelena had entered in Harry's room, while he was still sleeping. She sits on his bed and smile while seeing him. She had known James Potter only in photos but she could tell that Harry was exactly like him, except for his eyes that were like her sister. But yet she could also see her family in him: the smirk of Regina when he gets good grades, Cora arrogance when he knows that he is right, Henry kindness most of time and her way of always fight for what he wants. She pets his hair.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! It's time for breakfast." She called and smile when he rolls in bed, murmuring. "Come on… I thought you would want to start you magic lessons today!" She lets a small laughter out when he suddenly sits up on the bed, with hurry.

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Really. But first: breakfast!" She saw as he gets out of the bed and start running to the bathroom. "You better get ready, I'm going to help Jean sets the table." She tells him. "And make your bed!"

"Right, mom!" He answered from the bathroom.

After breakfast, Zelena takes Harry to the basement where he had never been before. Candles illuminated the room. The walls were made of polished grey stone bricks; there were three or four shelves full of books and parchments. A workbench could be seen with jars of things that he had never seen before. There was also a desk. The room was also decorated with two medieval armors and two sets swords.

"It's amazing!" Said the boy.

"Just for now. One day you will go tired of it." She points at a chair for him to sit down.

"What do you want me to do? Summon an animal, transform an object, make things levitate…"

"Calm down, boy! You have a long way to go before I can teach you any spell." Harry sits on the chair feeling a little vexed. "First you have to learn some rules." She sits down and gives him paper and a pen. "First one: you will never tell anybody about magic. You see, people without magic, or muggles as we call then, they have once hunt down wizards and witches, actually their real target were what they called heretics, people that doesn't believe in the same God as them, as Jews, Moors, Atheists, Gypsies. That was called the Saint Inquisition."

"Just because of this?"

"Oh, no… But, it's a long history… I tell you later. The second rule is quite simple: you will not do any magic out of this house, specifically of this room."

"What?! Why?"

"Harry you are only seven. Magic is just allowed for kids above eleven and just when they are at school. When you reach yours 17th, then you will be free to cast magic. However I have managed to put on a ward in this house, so the Magic Ministry won't be able to track the magic here. And this room is the safest place to cast magic. Did you understand, Harry?"

"Yes, but that's unfair!" He murmured and she giggles.

" _C'est la vie_ , sweet. The third rule is: you will never tell anyone about what I will teach you."

"Mom, that's the first rule!"

"Oh no dear… The first rule is to never tell a muggle about magic, the third is to never tell anyone what you are going to learn here. It doesn't matter if the person is a wizard or a muggle."

"But why?"

"Because what I'm gone teach you is the magic that they think that doesn't exist anymore, and it shall remain in this way." Harry nods, exited. The idea that he would have access to something that other people wouldn't make he feels important.

"And the last rule is quite simple: if the idea that this little classes will make your grades drop even cross my mind, I will stop your classes until the next summer! All right?"

"Ok, mom!"

"Now that you have understood these little rules, it's time to your classes really began." She said with a smirk.

* * *

The little girl was lying on the hospital bed, unconscious. Her face was too pale and her body too cold. The two adults were by her, the woman was looking bitter and desperate and the man almost apathetic. A third adult was besides them, his expression was empty, but his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Are you sure, Doctor? There isn't anything that can save our daughter?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Granger. But Hermione's body is not responding to any treatment, and now if we continue with the treatment she can di…"

"Please, don't say it!" Beg the woman. Her bright black eyes filled with tears. "Hermione is warrior, she will survive! Just keep the treatment."

"Mrs. Granger, we can't keep the treatment. If we keep she surely will die in pain."

"And what is happen if you don't keep it? She is going to get any better?" The doctor shook his head.

"The one thing that we should give her now it is: comfort." The woman was crying, while her husband half-hug her. "I will let you alone to decide."

And while both parents were talking they were completely unaware that the stars were looking across the universe at them. But one specifically was heart-broken with the scene. With eyes set on the girl she recorded everything she could about her. With a small smile the star remember the times that she had been in touch with the girl. The imaginary was really something amazing.

Hermione Lana Granger, the little girl on the bed, was only seven and yet on verge of death. The girl has born with a poor heath, and since birth her heart were giving sign of malfunction. And now it was stopping beat. The old star watched and listen carefully the conversation between them both. The pleads of the woman, her sorrow and grieve causing a grip on her heart. That night the star has made her decision.

Please review!


	5. About life for stars, boys and mothers

**About daily life for stars, boys and mothers**

Not much after made up her mind, the star has them start thinking in how she should process. For all she had see in her million years, she knew that there was to many ways to save the girls life, but some of them — most of them, actually — were made of _really_ dark magic. That has let too little options to her. While carefully watching the girl been putting in her bed by a doctor an idea had taken in her mind.

"You shouldn't do this!"

"Erin, I didn't see you coming." Said as she turns to the other star.

"You shouldn't be even thinking in interfering with this girl's fate!"

"She is just a child, and she is sweet and carrying. She will be good and great in the future, if she might have one!"

"I know it is unfair. But still, it's not our place to interfere. I'm sorry, Aileen."

"Don't be such a hypocrite! You have saved lives before, Erin." Shouted the first star.

"Not one with this girl problem! It's not the heart, but her soul that is injured. And you may not know, but there is just one way to save a soul illness."

"You are wrong."

"Trust me, just one: a drop of the sun and the moon!" The star went pale. Not that it was bad, after all a drop of sun and moon were the most powerful light magic, but the consequences… They were dangerous.

"I will find a way." Was the only answer that Aileen could think, for now. Erin just closed her eyes and shook her head. She could already sense the trouble.

* * *

Harry was quite exhausted the morning after his first magic lesson. Not that he had really worked that much. Actually, it was more conversation and theory. Zelena had said she did not think it would be wise to let him do magic without learning the theory first. And, unwillingly, he accepted all of her conditions. After his morning hygiene was finished he went down to the kitchen, where his mother — how he love call her "mother" — and Jean were talking. Probably about the house cleaners that would come the next day.

"Good morning mom, Jean!"

"Good morning, Harry! Do you want baked beans?" With grimace the boy shook his head while sitting down. "See this, Zelena! Your son is incapable of having a proper English breakfast. No baked beans, no mushrooms, no tomato." Said Jean while put a plate in front of him.

"I have tried! But beans aren't good at all." He answered before sip his black coffee.

"Maybe we should try other the American traditional breakfast." Suggested the ginger before bits her sausage. "I can guarantee you that it is the best! Pancakes, muffins, syrup, no mushrooms…"

"That's not nutritive at all!" Shouted the old woman.

"Oh, Jean… Look at this boy's plate: that's not nutritive at all!"

"Mom is right! I would like to try the American one day…" Harry smiles like, being mimicked by his mother.

Jean just rolled her eyes, murmuring something about 'mommy's boy'. And both, mom and son, just burst in laughs.

* * *

Laurel Elizabeth Granger (née Ward) was not a superstitious woman, nor a religious. But for once in her life she was praying like never before for her daughter life. She was now in the middle of her thirties, both her parents have died when she was only eighteen, and later her only brother had suffered an accident in work and died. Now her only family was her husband and their only daughter. That now was dying in her bed.

"Laurel, you should sleep a little!" Said Edmund, her husband.

"I can't… I keep having those nightmares…" She said with a low voice. "What if I wake up and then discover that she is dead…" Edmund put his arms around her, sitting beside her in Hermione's bed.

"It will be all right dear…" He murmured.

And then, as if it was a sign a warm light appears, out of nowhere. He rose, putting himself on alert. But then the light just took the form of a woman. A very beautiful woman. Her skin was pale, her eyes blue, her platinum blond hair long and wavy, her features light and elegant and her body in shape.

"Who are you?" Shouted Laurel, with worry in her eyes. She gets on the side of her daughter, protective.

"It's ok; I'm not here to warn any of you." Said calmly. "My name is Aileen, and I believe, I can save your daughter!"

 _ **Don't forget to review! 3**_


	6. The star's offer

_Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

 **The star's offer**

 _"_ _It's ok; I'm not here to warn any of you." Said calmly. "My name is Aileen, and I believe, I can save your daughter!"_

After hearing that sentence, both, Edmund and Laurel, manage to calm themselves. The woman, now know to be called Aileen, was just standing looking at them with calm and serenity. It didn't took much, however, to Laurel understand what was happening.

"How? How can you save her?" Asked with hope in her voice.

"Magic!"

"What do you want in return?" Question the man, putting himself between the strange woman and his family. "Nobody would do this for nothing!"

"I'm a star, Mr. Granger, and unlike humans, stars do not usually do things to earn something in return. We just do so we can be in peace with ourselves!" Aileen answered with an irritated voice. She breathes hard, trying to control her anger. "However, I'm not doing this for you, but for Hermione."

"You don't know my daughter!"

"Actually I know. We used to play together every night… Sometimes what you imagine isn't always product of your dreams, but the memories of your souls." Looking at the girl with a sweet look she continues: "But for her, when she gets older, I will be only an imaginary friend of her lonely childhood."

"You are Stella…" Aileen smiles and nod. Her heart getting light at the mention of the name that Hermione have gave her.

"Imagination it is something quite powerful, Mrs. Granger!" Said in a contemplative voice. A silence had fall on the room, but didn't last; after all, she didn't have time to waste. "Unfortunately, there is only one way to save her life. And it shall bring consequence — several and dangerous consequences —. And before I could save her, I will need your permission."

"If it is going to save my daughter's life, you can do it…" Said Laurel. Aileen shook her head, and seeing the girl moving she sigh.

"Well, ladies… We should go to other place, or will wake Hermione up!" Said Edmund.

In silence, he takes his wife's hand and then leaded the way to his office. There he and Laurel had sit on the coach while Aileen takes place in the armchair. Aileen knowing that she should first speak about the problems about the cure cleared her throat, calling their attention up to her.

"I think you should proceed on what you were about to telling us in the room!" Started the man.

"You are right! Well, while exists a long list of ways to save one's life and delude the death… Most of them are dark arts. There is only one way, in white arts, to save a person's soul. For all you know is that your daughter have born with a heart disease and a frail body, but actually she is like this because of her soul."

"Soul?" Questioned Laurel.

"Yes! But that's a long history, and I don't have much time." Answered quickly. "Like I was saying, there is only one way that could save a soul. At least the only way I disposed… But it shall bring some implications. First of all is that your daughter will no longer be human, she will remain in this form, but for inside she will change."

"And what she will become?"

"A star, just like me!" Laurel couldn't stop, but frown. "You don't need to worry yourself, ma'am. She wouldn't have to come to the sky with me, stars can also live in this or any other world they desire, it just happens that the sky is the most safe place for a star. And this is the second implication: safety. While we, stars, are powerful and strong we are also a large source of magic. Some wizards that were longing for immortality had looked for stars hearts, as it can lengthen a life for decades. If we done this, then I will have to put her on a glamour spell that will last at least seven years and then will start to vanish slowly… The glamour won't only make her normal to the wizards that could come after her, but it will also change her appearance. Just so she stays like she has born."

"What?"

"Becoming a star does also change one's appearance. Just a little, through. The third issue is that, after the ritual, her magic will be unleash, so people will start thinking that she is a witch! So it will be for the best if she attends a magic school." Aileen breathed hard again. How should she explain about this?

"You just said that wizards will come after her, and you are suggesting that we sent her to lion's den?" Questioned Laurel, irritated.

"Under the glamour she will be safe, and my spell on her will not last long, but if I put on a piece of jewelry it will last a life, at least to deceive those that would be looking for a star." Explained. "As a matter of fact, it would be for her best, since she will at least learn how to control her magic and protect herself!"

"But how we would enroll her, we don't even know the existence of magic till now!"

"You don't have to worry about this too, Mr. Granger. Whenever a child born of non-magical people happens to show signs of magic, the Ministry of Magic notifies a magical school so they can send a magical invitation to her." Both parents nod in acknowledgment.

"It's just it?" Asked Laurel frowning.

"No! There is a last problem: if she falls in love, she may die!"

 _Don't forget to review!_


	7. A new life

_Hi! Everyone! First: I'm sorry for the long delay, but here it comes!_

* * *

 **A new life**

 _Late June, 1988_

It was a kind of miracle. Was the only answer both of the older Granger have manage to told everyone after Hermione suddenly wakes up in a morning felling well. The doctor that had gone to check her up couldn't understand either, so he used the same lines as the girl's parents. The girl had been two days in the hospital to last exams, all went well. She was completely health. Not even a trace of her illness had remained. The doctors, however, have recommended that fresh air. So the Granger family had decided to move to another city. The air in London was too heavy and polluted, and a new city would be a perfect place to start a new life for their little girl.

Edmund was both: an Economist, with a PhD decree, and a Math teacher. And Laurel also had two graduations one in Law and other in Management, in the last she also had PhD. With this they could have chosen any city in Europe, but they decided on a small city in Plymouth: Pearl Bay. There Edmund would continue with his independent financial business with the stocks that he trade, and give Math classes in a local school: Lewis Carroll School, while Laurel had been appointed by her boss as a CLO (chief legal officer) in a branch of the company that she worked. The branch was settled in Plimude, less than 30 minutes by car.

Hermione was in ecstasy. For the first time in forever she would be able to attend a school. Not that she didn't have received any education. She had. While in the hospital she had took classes by several particular teachers that her parents had contract. But for the first time she was going to attend classes with other people at her age.

The Grangers new house was gorgeous. It was localized in a well-known neighborhood of the city, with traditional good people. Was not a manor, but was a very big house. It was a Victorian architecture, with white walls and grey blue roof; the garden ahead was very well cared. And if depended on Hermione, would still being like this. She had read the information of the house: it has five bedrooms, being two with adjacent restrooms; a large living room, an independent restroom, a dining room, a kitchen and a basement.

After her mother open the door, Hermione had start running at the house. Edmund and Laurel just exchange a glance, and then smile. A new life of joy and happiness would start for all of them.

* * *

Harry was walking by the park. His mother had been gone to London to attend some business for a client. And for more he enjoyed the company of Jean and Wilfred, he'd prefer walking and playing in the park, especially in a day like today: warn and sunny, with no indication of rain. Of course, he was not alone, his babysit was with him. Not that he needed her. But Zelena had made clear that he shouldn't go to the park by himself, so she contracted Cam.

Cam was what he could call a big sister. She was the oldest of the three sisters in her family and at 17 was quite used to take care of youngsters like him. She was saving money to go to a University in London, and because of this she was working as a babysitter.

"Don't go running around, Harry!" She said. Harry however was already on his way to the playground. And Cam chuckled. "Boys…"

Harry was running, but not paying attention to his way. So was no surprise to Cam when he crashed in a girl and fall with her in the ground. She shook her head, chuckling again and making her way to the two fallen kids.

"I'm sorry!" Said Harry a little embarrassed. The girl had just chuckled.

"It's all right! I also was distracted." Said the girl.

Cam saw a beautiful woman approach them. Hazel-green eyes, curly light brown hair and fair skin. The woman looked alike the girl that Harry had clashed, and was probably her mother.

"That's because of this, that I told you to not run!" The teenager said, helping both kids getting on their feet.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Asked the woman and the girl nodded.

"I'm fine mama! See… I'm not hurt!" Answered her.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Interrupted Cam. "I shouldn't let Harry run like that!"

"Sorry!" Repeated.

"No it's ok! I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, right kid?" The woman asked, smile to him and he nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Are you his sister?"

"Oh, no! I'm babysitting for today. His mother is in London. So…"

"Interesting, my family have just arrived from London. You see, we are new in town."

"When you have arrived?"

"Yesterday! Today I have decided to bring Hermione to the park. My husband is in his in a meeting with the Headmaster of the school that he will start works in September." Answered with a smile. Hermione and the boy were in silence, just watching the woman and the teenager speaking.

"Hey… Nice to meet you! I'm Harry Potter-West." He said to Hermione, then he stand his hand to her.

"Hermione Granger!" She said shaking their hands.

"Oh… Where are my manners…? I'm Laurel!"

"Camille Carvens, just call me Cam!" Said shaking hands with the elder one. "You said you have just moved, right? If you ever needs a babysit for a day, you can call me!"

While the older ones were talking, Harry invited Hermione to play with him. It was fun, to both of them. For a moment they had thought that they knew each other for a life time, not just some minutes. Laurel couldn't stop smile seeing her girl finally being able to make friends and live like a normal girl. Even if it she wasn't one. They didn't stopped to play until it was almost evening. Bidding goodbye they have promised to see each other again, in the park. If it was possible in the next day.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
